Horton Hears A Who: JoJo's New Friend
by NOOOOOOOO
Summary: A new Who moves into Whoville. But, isn't that kind of impossible? And to make things stranger, this girl has no mother nor a father. But, now JoJo's taking it upon himself to figure out who this girl is and where she came from!
1. Chapter 1

**Horton Hears A Who**

**JoJo'sFriend**

**The New Who**

**Disclaimer: **I don't own Horton Hears A Who. I don't own JoJo or his ninty-six sisters. Nor his mother or father and so on. I do however own that stupid little rhym at the beginning of the story and my OC. And by OC I don't mean Orange County, yo!

------------

A new Who in town?

No, no, that won't work out.

New Whos don't come.

It's impossible, no doubt!

"New Whos can't move in!" the Mayor ranted on. "We're a speck on a clover for goodness sakes! It's not possible!"

The Mayor, his wife, and his oldest child of ninty-seven offsprings, JoJo, walked together, if not completly calm to the newly built house in Whoville. The Wife sighed, trying to comfort her ranting husband. JoJo only rolled his eyes and continued to walk.

The family eventually made their way to the new house; a strange mix of red, blue, and black. "Much to dark for a home in Whoville," the Wife said.

The Mayor held a fist out to knock on the dark blue door. He inched his hand closer and as soon as his knuckle tapped the door, it swung open.

The Mayor jumped back, startled. JoJo rolled his eyes again, crossing his arms over his chest.

Behind the door, seeming much to small to even swing it open, stood a Who girl, not much taller than JoJo. She grinned at the Mayor. "I didn't mean to startle you. I have quite exellent hearing."

She zipped out the door and stood directly infront of JoJo, her pink, fuzzy hair curling high above her head. She stared at him, unblinking. He started back, his eyes slit, looking bored. The Two stared and stared for a long time. Until... "Boo," went the girl.

JoJo jumped back, slightly startled, even more annoyed. She laughed. "I've forgotten to introduce myself, havn't I? I am Phoebe-Cyndi-Carrie-Marie Whozkavitch. But, you can call me Phebz." She giggled.

"Hello, Phebz," the Mayor said. "I am-"

Phoebe was already cutting him off. "You're the mayor of Whoville!" she yelled. "And that's your wife" -she pointed at the Wife- "and your son!" and she pointed at JoJo.

"Uh..." The mayor stared. "Yeah... Yeah, we are."

"Well, that makes you like royalty, right!" She began to circle the three family members over and over again. "Everyone in Whoville must know who you are, right? I mean, you're the mayor and his family! I've never met royalty befor! This is so exciting! I can't beleive it! This is absolutly, positivly amazi-"

As Phoebe passed JoJo for about the eighth time, he grabbed her sholders. He looked her in the eyes and said firmly, _"Shut up."_

Phoebe stared at him, her bright purple eyes wide. He shock soon melted and she continued. "You _must_ come in for tea!" Pulled JoJo's hands from her sholders and then grabbed his right hand. He grabbed his mother's hand in an attempt top stop her and she gabbed the Mayor's hand. However, the girl was just too strong and the family was all pulled into the home in a string of Whos.

------------

"Well, that was... peculiar..." the Wife mumbled under her breath.

"More like idiotic..." JoJo muttered under his breath, so no one heard.

"Peculiar is right! It's still impossible for there to be a new Who in Whoville!" the Mayor yelled.

"Um, you're standing in my living room..."

The three turned and stared at the girl who stood at the entrance of her kitchen. JoJo recalled the conversation they had with the girl earlier.

_"Phebz... Where are your parents...?" the Wife had asked._

_"Parents?" Pheobe looked at her like she was insane. "Oh, you mean like JoJo has! Like... like you guys...? Um... they're... non-exsistant..." she grinned, and sipped her tea as if what she said was normal._

_"You don't have parents?"_

_"Nope."_

_"Well, how old are you?"_

_"Fifteen."_

_"So, you live all alone?"_

_"I guess so."_

_"Where'd you live befor you lived here?" the Mayor cut in. "In Whoville, I mean."_

_Pheobe smiled, sadly. "Well... I don't really know..."_

_JoJo tilted his head, wondering how she couldn't know._

------------

Pheobe helped the family out and said goodbye to the three befor closing the door, not waiting for them to return it.

JoJo walked silently next to his parents, wondering about Pheobe. Who was she really? How'd she end up in Whoville? Why did he feela gianturge to figurethese questions and the many more hehadout?

------------

So, here we are. At the end of the first of hopefully more Horton Hears a Who Fanfics. I'm usually not very good with beginnings, but I promise it'll get better! R&R please!


	2. Chapter 2

**Horton Hears A Who**

**JoJo's Friend**

**Disclaimer: **I don't own Horton Hears a Who. I don't own JoJo. If I did, I'd be rich, don't you agree?

------------

JoJo sighed, sitting on the island of the old abandon observatory's window. He stared at the big invention he had going. Something to help Pheobe remember who she was... If that insane girl even knew who she was in the first place...

"Holy crap!" JoJo nearly jumped out of his skin at the loud scream. He lept over to the platform his invention sat on and peeked over the edge to see who had joined him.

It's at times like this when an extremly expected thing happens, yet you are still shocked when you come to realize it. Ofcourse JoJo knew that Pheobe-Cyndi-Carrie-Marie Whozkavitch was going to be standing at the entrance of the observatory. But that didn't mean he wanted her there...

Laying on his stomach, looking down at Pheobe, JoJo mumbled, "What the heck are you doing here?"

Pheobe giggled. "Well, nothing yet... But, I was sitting at home, and I was looking out my window. You know, looking at the stars and junk. Really bad veiw of the stars from my room, by the way. Alot of buildings and housesin the way. But, anyways, then I saw this observatory. And I was like, 'whoa, awesome! I gotta go check that out!' So, I jumped outta my bed, and ran over to the mountain thingy it's on. But, I couldn't figure out how to get up. But, but, but then there was the sling shot! And the next thing I know I'm going through the air like, _FAWOOOSHHHHHHH!_ And I'm all like, 'Aaaaaahhhhhh!' And I hit some stairs! So, I ran up the stairs and found this big door. I pushed on it and it didn't open. So, I tried pulling and it didn't open. So, I push and pulled and pushed and pulled. But it just wouldn't move! So, I said on the ground and gave up. But, then I leaned on the door and it swung right open with like this little... door in a door... And that's when I came in here and was like 'Holy Crap!' and you were like, 'What the heck are you doing here!'"

At the end of her long and uninteresting tale, Pheobe grinned up at JoJo. He stared down at her, as if she were just an insect.

"Dude, did you build all of this!" Pheobe asked after a moment or two, referring to all the beautiful inventions around the room.

JoJo glared at her and knodded befor turning back to his newest invention and picking up a wrench to continue it.

"Wow..." mumbled Pheobe, spinning in circles, taking in the big room. "What in the world does it do?"

"Music," JoJo mumbled.

"Music!" yelled Pheobe. "I love music! So, does it make music? Does it compose music? Or maybe it makes instruments? You know, like horns, drums, violins, cellos, violas, bass, guitars, triangles, french horns, trumpets! Hey, how many different kind of drums are there? I mean, there has to be like, amillion right? I only know about the snare drum! If you don't lock it up when you're finished playing it, it'll make this annoying rattling sound. What about guitars? Do you like guitars?There's only three kinda of them! Bass guitar, eletric guitar, and acosti-"

"Hey!" JoJo yelled at her, leaning over the edge of the platform again. She stared up at him. "Shut up for a minute, okay?"

"Oh... Okay..." Pheobe pulled her fingers across her lips, pretending to zip them and lock them. 

JoJo sighed, turning back to his invention and getting back to work. It was quiet for what seemed like a long time and JoJo was happy about that. Something told him that quiet wouldn't last for long. And it didn't...

"What are you making?"

He hadn't even noticed that Pheobe was standing directly next to him! He was getting alittle tired of jumping back, startled. Never the less, he didn't answer her question and went straight back to working.

"Can I help?" she asked, despite the fact she had no clue what it was.

JoJo shifted his gaze to her, shook his head, and turned back to the invention.

"Oh..."

Pheobe tilted her head and squinted her eyes and stared at JoJo. "You don't really enjoy company, do you?"

JoJo sighed. "Sometimes, no."

"Like now? I could leave if you want me to, you know? It's not that big of a... deal..."

JoJo lifted a hand and swung it backwards, as if to say, "The leave."

"Oh. Um.. Okay then..." Pheobe sighed and stood up.

She was out of JoJo's sight then, but he heard her walking out the door. Befor it closed, she yelled through it, "Bye-bye JoJo! I hope we can be great friends!"

Great friends? Hm... Well, JoJo had never really had a great friend. Maybe it was a good idea, to be alittle nicer to Pheobe. After all, there was a chance they could be great friends.

------------

That's it! I'm going to start working on chapter three as soon as possible! I hope you enjoyed it! I need all the constructive critisims you can give! So, R&R!


	3. Chapter 3

**Horton Hears A Who**

**JoJo's Friend**

**Disclaimer: **I don't own Horton Hears A Who. And that's that.

Okay, beforI get started, lets get something straight. I've made Phoebe exactally how I want her to be. She's not a _Mary-Sue. _She's not a fangirl! She's just Phoebe-Cyndi-Carrie-Marie Whozkavitch, idiot! I mean, I know you guys aren't really _trying_ to insult me, but that's how it's turning out. I love your crisicism and your advice very much! And every bit of info helps. But, freakin' Zombie Jesus, dudes! Phoebe is exactally how I like her.

Yeah, um... Craigslist is a disurbing place... Just so you know...

------------

Night after night, JoJo would go to the obsevratory and work on his nameless invention. Every hour or so, he's look over his shoulder, checking for Phoebe. Every hour or so, he'd be disapointed.

One particularly uneventful night, in the heat of inventing, the Who desided he deserved a break. He propped himself on the island of the observatory's window, and stared out. Out of complete chance, the first thing to catch his gaze was the oddly colored Whozkavitch house. He let a loud sigh escape his lips befor jumping off the island window and back to his platform.

It's at times like this when an extremly _unexpected_ thing happens that makes you jump, but makes you feel very happy inside. JoJo had no clue that Phoebe would be standing there, next to his invention. Yet it sent a surge of excitment through him and he didn't know why.

"Really JoJo, what _are _you making?" Phoebe asked, chin stuck out and head tilted to the side.

"Phoebe!" he suddenly yelled, happily, surprising Phoebe.

She stared at him. "Um, it's Phebz. Happy to see me...?"

JoJo shrugged, with a small smile on his face.

Phoebe chuckled. "But, really... What _is_ this giant what-cha-ma-whose-it?"

"Uh, well, right now... It's nothing..."

"What's it going to be then?"

JoJo fretted. What could he tell the girl? That he was planning on bringing her memories of her past back because he had a weird and unhealthy obsession with figuring out? No, no, that would creap her out. "I... don't know..." he muttered, lamely, hoping that it would satisfy as an answer.

Phoebe stepped back to stare at the whole thing. "Wooo-oooow..." she muttered. "It's huge! How'd you reach that high? You're not even taller than me!"

He rolled his eyes and opened his mouth to retort, but befor her could, Phoebe yelled, "Hey! Can we go onto the roof?"

------------

"Whao, this is awesome!" Phoebe smiled. "There's a much better veiw of the stars from up here than there is from my room!" She sat down on the observatory's roof, pulling her knees to her chest.

JoJo sat down next to her, casually.

"Ah, the stars... Who knows what's past them..."

"I do." JoJo looked over at Phoebe.

"You do? What?"

"A giant elephant."

Phoebe laughed. "Giant elephant..."

"I'm serious."

"Okay then, JoJo. I beleive you..."

Silence fell over the two as the both looked up at the sky. The silence strectched on until Phoebe began to tap on her thighs.

_Tap, ti-tap tap tap taptap. Tappity tap tap tap tap taptap tap._

And he felt the rhythem. Something in JoJo's body made him want to get up and sing, to get up and dance. And that's exactally what he did.

Phoebe seemed confused. She egged it on anyways, tapping different little rhyms on her furry Who thighs.

JoJo couldn't think of words for his singing, so he scat sang, thowing fake words together with Phoebe's makeshift beats. The two continued for hours until the sun began to rise and their fingers and throats and feet grew sore and they just couldn't continue.

"Your dad doesn't like me," Phoebe stated, laying on her back.

"That's not true."

"Yes it is."

"Why do you say that?"

"I saw him at the the supermarket the other day. I said hi to him, and he ran the other way."

"Oh. Well, it's not that he doesn't like you. He just... doesn't think you're a Who."

"Phhfffffttttt..." Phoebe said. "I'm a Who, alright. Just look at the nose!" She touched the tip of her nose.

"Well, ofcourse you are! My dad's just... just..."

"A kook?"

"Yeah... Wait, no! Just alittle... strange..." JoJo said. "He wants me to be the mayor. I don't wanna do that! Do you know how much responsibility that is! But, if I told him that, he'd be disapointed. If I said _anything_ wrong he'd probably be disapointed. It's just safer not to say anything at all..."

"Well, you're saying stuff now," Phoebe said.

"Huh?"

"You're saying stuff. You're talking to me. Talking to your dad couldn't be much harder," she said, sitting up.

"But, talking to you and talking to him is different," said JoJo.

"How?" she asked, curiously tilting her head to one side.

JoJo opened his mouth, to think of an answer, but nothing came to mind.

"Besides," Phoebe began, "I think it would be cool for you to be the mayor. Then, I could tell everyone that I'm best friends with a mayor!"


	4. Chapter 4

**Horton Hears A Who**

**JoJo's Friend**

**Disclaimer: **Horton heard a who befor I was even born. So, ha.

Thanks for all the reveiws, guys! I didn't know some many people had actually seen the movie... And it's strange how _everyone's_ favorite character is JoJo! Well, I guess that's a lie. He's the best! By the way, _Who-stery_ is the history of Whoville, for you slow one. I made it up. Haha!

------------

Best friends? JoJo and Phoebe? _Really?_

Being friends with her really couldn't be _that_ bad could it? She was the only person he could really just talk to... And, after all, he'd never had a best friend befor.

He looked over at her. "Do you dance?"

"Hm?" It was a straight out question, but Phoebe seemed confused anyways.

"Dance. Do you?"

"Nah, I'm no good at that."

"Then sing?"

"Or that."

"It doesn't matter if you're good or not! Just do it! I'm probably no good either," said JoJo.

Phoebe burst into laughter. "Oh, you're good. You're _real _good."

------------

Breakfast at the Mayor's house was as organized as a breakfast with only four Whos was. The only difference was that the mayor only had time to chat with each of his offsprings for twelve seconds each.

JoJo waited for his turn paciently while all his sisters took theirs. As if something new would go on...

Hayley would ask for a Whophone. "Everyone else in my class has one!" she would say.

Heidi would talk about how she got an A in Who-stery. "I'm the smartest in the class!" she'd brag.

The twins will have another one of their toys or something mixed up and they'd say the other stole it.

The triplets... lets not even get into that.

Any other day, JoJo would sit there silently, wanting to get the twelve seconds over with as quickly as possible. But, this wasn't any other day. This day, he wanted his best friend to be able to come to dinner. On this day, he'd speak to his father.

Five more sisters to go. _Kristie's turn seems alittle too long today..._

Four more sisters to go. _Why does Sarah want to re-shingle the roof?_

Three more sisters to go. _Missy should never ask for a skateboard. She's was way to clumbsy._

Two more sisters to go. _Debbie wants to be renamed Slagathore again..._

Only one more sister to go. _No wonder Mary was crying. She scraped her elbow._

Finally, JoJo's chair, rolled over infront of his mother and father.

"Hey JoJo! What's up? Been up to no good again? How's it going?" Well wasn't that a waste of three seconds of twelve.

"Dad, can Phebz come to dinner tomorrow?"

The Mayor let out a yelp. "No!"

"Why not!"

"She's not a Who!"

"Yes she is!"

"No she's not! And besides, we've only got 99 seats!"

JoJo gave him a dirty look and then looked at the timer that sat next to his father. Five seconds left on in. He put his finger on the clock's hand and turned it to the zero. His chair slid away and another of his sisters' slid up. As he rolled away, hegave his mother a pleading look. She knodded. He smiled.

With his mother's okay, JoJo hopped out of his chair and headed for Phoebe's house.

------------

JoJo put his finger to the doorbell, and befor it had finished the first _ding_ Phoebe swung it open. "JoJo!" she yelled, throwing her arms around him. "What's up, bestie?"

"Hey, want to come to dinner tomorrow?"

Phoebe gasped. "Dinner? At your house!" she yelled way too happy. "Sure!"

Her fake enthusiasm wasn't very funny to JoJo, but she'd agreed to dinner with his family. So, he was happy. "Great!" he said. "Can you be there around seven?"

------------

At Seven O' Two, the doorbell of the Mayor's house rang. JoJo sat in the living room, waiting for that exact sound. Something in him made himwant to try to answer it befor the ring finished, but he faild, due to the couple of yards that stood between him and the door.

He opened the door and greeted Phoebe and showed her inside. Eight of his sisters, whom of which he hadn't noticed, stood behind him. "Wooooooowwww!" they yelled in unison.

"Who's she, JoJo?" one of the sisters, Heather, yelled.

"Yeah, is that your girlfriend?" another sister asked.

Phoebe looked at all of the sisters and then burst into laughed. "Whao! Absolutly not!" she yelled.

JoJo grinned and then lead her to the dining room, where his mother and father sat.

The Wife had got the Mayor to come around and let Phoebe come to dinner. There was only one condition: she sit on the opposite side of the table. JoJo told her this on the way to the kitchen and she laughed alittle; it wasn't a happy laugh. Strike one.

Standing at the other end of the table, far away from JoJo's parents, Phoebe yelled, "Hello Mr.Mayor and Mrs.Mayor!" and she waved.

The Mayor put on a very small, very fake smile and waved.

His wife rolled her eyes and waved, yelling, "Hello, Phebz!" from the other side of the table.

JoJo's ninty-six sisters began to file in and JoJo pulled up a chair for Phoebe to sit in. "It has wheeles. You'll have to move your chair about... every twelve seconds..." he warned her.

"Um, why?"

"You'll find out."

Dinner was as organized as breakfast; with the small exception that all the girls wanted to ask Phoebe questions and Phoebe keptfalling out of her chair from rolling across the floor.

"Hey, Phoebe! My dad says you're not a real Who!" one of the younger girls said, leaning across the big table. When she sat back down, he chair had already slid off to make room for the next who's conversation and she sat on another of her sisters.

"Get off!" the girl complained.

"Um, well..." Phoebe began. Strike two.

"Don't reply to that, please..." JoJo mumbled, looking at his plate.

There was about twenty more sisters between JoJo and Phoebe, and the Mayor. JoJo didn't want his turn to come up too quickly, but twelve seconds and twenty sisters was only four minutes, and that four minutes seemed to be flying by. He sighed. "Please don't listen to anything my dad says when we get up there..."

"Got it," Phoebe said.

"Seriously though, Phebz. He's weird..."

As the sisters slowly ran out with the four minutes, JoJo got more and more afraid that his father would embarass him infront if of this new friend. Finally, the two were infront of his mother and father. "Hey JoJo! Hello, Phebz..."

"Hi Mr.Mayor guy!" Phoebe said.

JoJo didn't speak.

"Got some good news, JoJo?" the Mayor asked.

He shrugged.

"Uh," Phoebe began. "He finds it alittle hard to talk to you."

JoJo sat up in his chair and looked at Phoebe, as if to say, "Why would you tell him that!"

"No he doesn't, you non-who... Wait, did I just say that out loude?"

Phoebe stared at him and frowned. "I, um... I have to go do something... not here... See you later, JoJo." She rolled her chair back from the table and slipped out the house. Strike three, you're out.

JoJo watched her leave without a word. And then looked at his father. Without even staring at the clock, he moved the hand to the zero and slid away, glaring angerily at the Mayor.


	5. Chapter 5:Listen

**Horton Hears A Who**

**JoJo's Friend**

**Listen**

**Disclaimer: **If you beleive I own Horton Hears A Who, you must think I'm, like, Dr.Suess or something, right?

Hahaha, I love how, like, three people sent reviews saying, "THEY MAYOR IS A JERK!" That's not a review, silly goose! And, he's not. I just kinda potrayed him badly. My bad. Haha! People on quizilla are all like, "I love your JoJo story!" I didn't know people liked my writing so much! I love you guys!

* * *

JoJo tossed himself into the small black basket that slowly levetated him to the giant slingshot that sat at the bottom of the mountain.

He stood on the piece of wood and pressed a button. The sling shot flung back, JoJo safe in it's rubberband. He stuffed his hands in his pockets, and flew into the air. The knowing expression on his face showed that he'd done this many times and by the time he landed safely on the stairs that practially dangled from the cliff, he was already walking again.

_Maybe Phebz is here..._

Finally making his way up the rest of the stairs to the observatory, he pushed the smaller door open and walked in.

Phoebe was there, sitting on the island of the observatory window. She was staring at the door befor JoJo had even opened it. "I thought I heard someone coming..." She grinned as JoJo climbed up to the window.

He slipped, he lost grip of the edge of the window's island. Befor he could go falling to the ground, Phoebe grabbed his wrist and pulled him up. "You okay?" she asked, smiling.

He grinned back at her. "Yeah, I'm okay."

Phoebe sighed and leaned back, staring out the window.

"Phebz, I'm sorry about my dad. He ususally doesn't act like that," JoJo tried to explain.

"_Usually,_" she said, simply.

JoJo frowned and then they were silent.

He stared at his hands, then he looked at Phoebe. "Do you ever wonder who you are?"

Phoebe looked up at him and tilted her head. "I know who I am," she said. 

"No, I mean, like, _know_ know who you are," he tried to clarify.

Phoebe would have none of that. "I do _know_ know who I am."

"But, don't you want to know about your past?" he asked. "I can help you figure out!"

Phoebe's eyes darted to the big machine that JoJo had been working on, then back to him. "So, _that's_ what you've been working on?"

"Ye-" he stopped mid-sentance, and looked at his hands. His unhealthy obbsession was slowly unraveling.

"Do you spend so much time with me because- ...because you wanna know who I am?" Phoebe asked.

"No! That's not the.. reason..."

"Every time I say you're my best friend, you agree because of that, don't you?"

"No, Phebz, you're really cool! You are my.. best..." He wouldn't let the word 'friend' escape his mouth.

She stared at him, head still tilted, mouth curving into a frown. "JoJo..."

JoJo closed his eyes and leaned on the window. _Stupid idea..._ he thought.

The silence stretched on, JoJo feeling more and more like and idiot every second.

"Okay," Phoebe said. "Lets do it."

JoJo's eyes fluttered open to look at her. "Really?"

"Really." She grinned. "I mean, what kind of best friend doesn't know where their best friend came from?"

Phoebe looked over at the machine. "Is it done yet?"

"Not exactally. I still have to make some tweeks. I accedentally made a cat think it was a dog..."

"Don't test your projects on animals, that's terrible," Phoebe said, quickly, and hopped off the window's island. She stood infront of the invention. "When will it be done?"

JoJo shrugged, getting up to stand next to her. "Maybe afew days... Or weeks..."

"Well, hurry up! Get to work, dude!"

* * *

The wrench tighted the bolt. JoJo hummed along with it.

The hammer gave him a beat. He scat sang.

It's a beautiful thing, being able to hear music in anything. JoJo could find the music in the pounding sounds of a teenaged girl's finger tips, slamming agenst to keys of a keyboard. He could hear the rhythm of a toddler, stepping on leaves.

To sit and listen to ninty-six whining sisters and find the music, the keys, the notes, the changes in rhythms is something amazing. And to be able to finish a whole invention in the length of two months, under the power of music is pretty cool as well.

Three weeks after Phoebe had agreed to figure out about her past, the invention was finished. Three weeks after Phoebe had agreed to figure out about her past, she was nowhere near ready to.

It's at times like these that you do something, not because you want to, but because the most important part of your life needs you to. From big things like saving lives. To small things like satisfying an obsession.

Beauty can be found in any sound. Even fear, regret... Pain...

You just have to listen.


	6. Chapter 6

**

* * *

**

Horton Hears A Who

**JoJo's Friend**

**Disclaimer: **I don't own Horton Hears A Who... In this demetion at least...

I was going to add more to my story last night, but I only had two reviews. And for some reason I got so upset, I thought about not even writing anymore! But, when I woke up this moring, I thought, "WHAO, I WAS STUPID LAST NIGHT!", kicked my nephew off the computer, and got right back to writing! And I had five reviews! It's so amazing how there are so many new Horton Hears A Who fan fictions now! I love it! I want to read them all!

* * *

"When's this happening?" Phoebe asked.

Her and JoJo sat on the observatory's roof, making plans, forgetting plans, and making plans again.

"Um, well, the sooner the better," JoJo said, alittle too quickly. "If we start today, we can be finished by Saturday."

"Saturday!" yelled Phoebe, thowing her hands in the air. "Saturday! Four freakin' days away! Saturday!" She fell on her back and stared directly up.

JoJo kept his eyes forward. "Well, the sooner the better, right...?"

She sighed. "I guess..."

"We could start now..."

"Okay then..."

"...Great..."

* * *

"Wait, dude! I don't even know how this works!"

"Well, it's really simple. I take some of your DNA." JoJo raised his hand and pulled out a piece of Phoebe's long pink hair.

"Ow!" she yelled.

"And then, I open this little drawer here." He slid open a small drawer on the side of the big invention. "And I sit it in. Then, in afew days, we'll get a picture on this screen, right here." He pointed at a medium sized screen that was embeded into the giant machine.

"Okay, I got it. Just one question... Why is this so big if only does _one _thing!?"

JoJo looked at her, annoyed. "I'm a teenaged boy. I can only do so much. Isn't that alitte beside the point, anyway?"

"Yeah, but I've got another question." She strolled infront of the invention and stared at it befor spinning around to face JoJo. "Don't you think _one tiny _piece of hair will give us, you know... bad reception?"

JoJo thought about that for a moment. "You're right. Something that would hold more of your DNA would probably do better. Maybe, like.. skin cells... Or blood..."

Phoebe jumped. She looked at all the tools piled on the floor and picked up a pair of scissors. She snipped off three fourths of her long pony tail and handed it to JoJo. "No blood," she muttered.

"Um... O...kay..." JoJo said, thinking that was alittle extreme. He sat the ponytail in the drawer and the two headed back toward the roof.

It was alittle cold that night. Winter had came so quickly.

"Hey, JoJo, did you hear what people are saying about Christmas around town?" Phoebe asked.

He stared at her. "No... What are people saying about Christmas around town?"

"They're saying that the _Grinch_ is gonna strike!"

JoJo glared at her, eyes in slits. "The Grinch...?"

"Yeah! People have been going on and on about it!"

"Phebz," JoJo started. "The Grinch is just a made up story that old people use to scare children into going to sleep on Christmas. We, however, are teenages. And you shouldn't beleive anything that you hear about the Grinch."

"Why not?" she asked. "Everyone talks about it!"

"Because it's silly," JoJo said. "That's why."

"Well, if it's silly, why don't we investigate?"

JoJo looked at her as if she was stupid. "What's the point, Phebz? If he's not real?"

"Scaredy cat!" Phoebe yelled.

"Wha-"

"Scaredy cat! Scaredy cat! Scaredy cat!" Phoebe chanted, cutting him off.

"I'm not scared!"

"Well," she said, "If you're not scared, you'll cheak it out with me. He lives up in the mountains, just north of Whoville!"

JoJo sighed. "Fine. We'll go. _Just _to see if he's real."

* * *

JoJo sat infront of his house the next morning, waiting for Phoebe to come by. _This is still so stupid,_ he thought to himself.

The Grinch wasn't real, and that's all there really was to it for JoJo.

Cold winds blew down from the north. He shivered.

From the distance, JoJo heard Phoebe yell, "JoJo, get your lazy butt up!"

She was running his way, waving one arm in the air like a lunatic -though JoJo was pretty sure she _was_ a lunatic- and in the other hand, she had a plastic container.

As she grew closer, JoJo noticed her hair. It was no longer a tall, pretty ponytail above her head. Now, it sat in two styled pink puffs ontop of her head.

"Nice hair," JoJo said, grinning.

"Nice face," Phoebe retorted. "Now, C'mon! We gotta go!"

The friends walked through the town,chit-chatting about nothing. "Hey, Phebz. What's in the container," JoJo asked after a minute or two.

"Bunt cake," she said, keeping her eyes forward, looking at the tall moutain they were going to have to climb.

"Can I ask why?"

"Can I tell you why?"

"What?"

"Exactally."

"Why do you have a bunt cake, Phebz?"

"'Cause everyone loves bunt cake!" she yelled.

"Okay... But that doesn't really answer the question," JoJo pointed out.

"Yes it does!" Phoebe said. "When we find the Grinch, there's a chance he might be mean. Sooooo, I have this cake! And if he doesn't like us, I'll gave him the cake, he'll be happy, and he'll let us free from whatever evil trap he'll have us stuck in!"

JoJo glared. "If you say so..."

They finally reached the tall mountain, outside of Whoville, by the forest. Phoebe looked up. "Long climb."

JoJo sighed. "Yup."

"We'll probably be at this all day..."

"Yup."

"Well..." Phoebe reached into the backpack on her back, pulling out a picnic basket. "Good thing I packed a lunch!"

* * *

"Grab that."

"Grab what?"

"That one! That rock there!"

"That one?"

"No, no! The green one."

"What green one? Oh, that green one."

Their feet crunched in the snow as they finally reached flat land. "Cool..." JoJo mumbled, crunching his feet in the snow again.

Phoebe smerked and continued up the mountain.

"Hey, Phebz. Did you build your house?" JoJo asked after a minute or two of walking.

"Nah. It was there when I got there." she answered.

"What?" he asked. "What do you mean by that?"

"When I walked up to that piece of land, that house was already sitting there. In the middle of the yard, there was a sign that said, 'built for Phoebe-Cyndi-Carrie-Marie Whozkavitch.' And I just kind of... knew that was me, you know?"

"Um, not really," he admitted.

"Well, it's like, when you and your mom and dad came to visit me when I first moved in. I'd never seen you befor in my life. But, I knew your dad was the mayor. I knew your name was JoJo..." Phoebe looked over at JoJo and chuckled. "I probably sound crazy."

JoJo, however, was very interested in what she had to say. "Yeah, you sound insane. But, keep going... Do you remember anything about befor you found the house?"

"Test tubes..." Phoebe said, making her way up the steep hill. "Lots and lots of test tubes."


	7. Chapter 7:Beleive

**Horton Hears A Who**

**JoJo's Friend**

**Beleive**

**Disclaimer: **You know the drill...

Someone says that Mr.Grinch was in the movie. I don't recall seeing him. And it's too late to rewrite now! Haha! People on quizilla are messaging me like, "Ooooh, test tubes... What are the test tubes about?!" I wonder if they really think that I'll tell them... By the way, I've been on Spring break, and that's why i've been able to update every day. But it's almost over now and I won't be able to write as much. So, I'm going to need all you guy's support to finish this!

**Did you know?: **In the original story, Horton Hears A Who, JoJo was, infact, a female.

_Test Tubes... Lost and lots of test tubes..._

What in the world did _that_ mean?!

"Hey, JoJo, we've been walking for a while. Lets stop for lunch." Phoebe pulled her backpack off and sat it in the snow. JoJo enjoyed the crunch it made, but it didn't bring his mind away from test tubes.

He stood there and thought for a long time. _Test tubes..._

"JoJo," Phoebe said, breaking him from his trance. He looked at her. She was sitting down in the snow, pulling things from the picnic basket.

"Yeah?" he asked.

"Sit down," she muttered, sitting a tall sandwhich on a colorful paper plate.

JoJo fallowed orders, sitting down across form her and picking up the sandwhich. "Um, how am I supposed to eat this?"

"Thirteen pieces of bread, meat, cheese and condements. You figure it out." Phoebe took apart her sandwhich and bit into the fragment of it.

JoJo did as she did. _Test Tubes._

He couldn't take it anymore! "Phoebe, what do the test tubes mean?"

She looked up at him. Mouth full of sandwhich, she said, "Heck, if I knew that this whole 'figure-out-Phebz-past' thing would be alot easier, don't you think?"

"I guess you're right." He was the one agonized by figuring out, he should know.

"You know, I heard that the Grinch used to love Christmas," Phoebe said, changing the subject.

"You've also heard he's a real live Who."

"Wrong!" she yelled. "He's not a _Who._ He's a _What._"

"Of course he is..." JoJo muttered.

"But, anyways, he used to love Christmas... after he tried to steal it, anyways... But, aparently something happened. And now he hates it again."

"I'm officially convinced that's you're insane," JoJo said, biting into his sandwhich.

"Good," Phoebe grinned. "You need someone to pull you out of your little shell of _'sane-ness'_," she joked.

After lunch, there was more climbing, more walking, and a tad bit of slipping here and there.

"Get the rock, JoJo," Phoebe said.

"Which rock?" he asked. "I've been hanging here for, like, five minutes now!"

"That's because you're not listening to me," Phoebe said. "Who do you think has more experiance climbing things?"

"Hm, lets see. A boy who knows about his past, or a girl that doesn't know what happened four months ago," JoJo growled.

Phoebe scrunched up her face. "Point taken, gosh..." she muttered. "But, dude. If you get that rock there, you'll be able to get up!"

"It doesn't even look like it's secrued into the mountai-" JoJo stopped speaking. A tall figure stood infront of the sun, that looked tiny from so far away from it. The dark figure towered over the two teenaged Whos. "Phoebe..."

"What?" she asked. "Why aren't you grabbing the rock?"

"Because there's a really tall green person standing behind you..."

Phoebe rolled her eyes and turned her head. And, ofcourse, there was a really tall green person standing behind her. "Holy crow!" she yelled, falling back alittle.

JoJo's hand slipped, and he grabbed her jacket, so he wouldn't fall, choking her alittle.

The tall person grabbed Phoebe by the arm and pulled her up, along with JoJo; it only choked her more. He held them in the air for about thirty seconds befor finally dropping them into the snow. "Dude!" Phoebe yelled. "Do you think you two could have been alittle _more_ rough!?"

"Phebz, I think you should be alittle more afraid than you are right now..." JoJo said.

"Well, at the moment, I think my esophagus is permenently damaged!"

"But, Phebz."

"What, Chokey Mc-chokerson!?"

"I beleive you."

That brought Phoebe back to her sinces. She looked up at the tall, green man. He stared at them menicingly, hands balled in fists sat agenst his hips. Then, he threw them in the air and screamed, "Blooga, blaagen, bloogen!"

The frigtened looks on their faces melted away. JoJo looked disapointed. Phoebe burst into laughter.

"Dude!" she yelled. "Are _you_ the Grinch?"

"I absolutly am!" he yelled, hands to hips, nose stuck in the air.

Phoebe stood up, choking back more laughs, and stuck her hand out. "I'm Phoebe-Cyndi-Carrie-Marie Whozkavitch, call me Phebz. And it's an honor to meet you!"

The Grinch stared at her hand befor he took it in his own hairy one and shook it, hard. He looked over at JoJo, who stood off to the side, glaring at the Grinch as if he were a phyco. "Who's that kid?" the Grinch asked.

"That's JoJo!" Phoebe yelled, weither or not JoJo wanted her to. "Whom of which I told you were real. Whom of which didn't beleive me. Whom of which is my best friend."

"Best friend?" the Grinch muttered. He swung his body around, spinning in circles. "_I_ had a best friend once! Hard to beleive, I know."

"Well, it's not really _that_ hard to beleive," Phoebe said.

The Grinch ranted on. "We used to have so much fun together! His name... was _Max!_" And he fell to the ground, bursting into loud, fake tears. "Maaaa-aaax!" he yelled.

Phoebe looked over at JoJo. He shook his head and looked at the snow.

"Um, Mr.Grinch..." Phoebe said.

The Grinch's head shot up, and he stared at her. "What!?" he screamed. "Can't you see I'm mourning!?"

"Uh..." Phoebe reached into her backpack and pulled out the plastic container. "Bunt cake?" she asked.

The Grinch stood up and walked up to her. "I _love_ bunt cake!" he yelled, snatching the container from her hands.

Phoebe looked over at JoJo and grinned. "I told you everyone loves bunt cake!"

JoJo's face scrunched up and he pointed at the Grinch.

Phoebe looked toward him. The cake was already eaten, and now he was working on the plastic container. "Hey, dude!" Phoebe yelled, taking it away from him. "Don't eat that, I need it!"

The Grinch frowned, staring at the plastic container.Phoebe stared back. "You're a weird dude," she said, backing away.

"The sun's about to go down anyways. We need to go back home," Phoebe said.

She turned around and headed down the mountain. "C'mon, JoJo! I need you to give three X the effort down this hill than you gave going up!"

As the two headed down the mountain, JoJo thought about what had just happened. He'd met a person he'd always thought to be fiction. He kept telling Phoebe that the Grinch didn't exsist, and she'd broght him up a mountain and proved him wrong.

It was dark when they finally reached the bottom of the mountain and headed for home. Phoebe walked JoJo home and then went to her own home.

As JoJo stepped into the house, the first thing he heard upon entering was, "Where in this world have you been all day!?"

To make a long story short, he got in trouble for neglecting to tell his parents that he left the house, and even more trouble for not telling them where he went. But, it was all worth it, for him atleast. He'd gotten to hang out with his friend all day.

And on top of that, he finally beleived.


	8. Chapter 8:Broken Down On Memory Lane

**Horton Hears A Who**

**JoJo's Friend**

**Broken Down On Memory Lane**

**Disclaimer: **I don't own Horton Hears A Who. I am a slave to it's greatness, however.

So many people reveiwed the fic saying, "THE GRINCH WAS THERE! I SAW HIM! HE WAS THERE!" I get it, he was in the movie. There. Good for him. Someone also said that HHAW was written befor HTGSC. Well, too bad. Not in _this_ fic! Hahahaha!

**Did you know?: **Vlad is not a vulture. He is an eagle.

JoJo sighed. His parents -and by parents, I mean his mother- had been ranting on about his punishment for what seemed like hours.

"No dessert!" Makes since. He climbed a mountain without their permission, so no dessert wasn't that harsh.

"Your talking time with your father is shortened to seven seconds!" He had to choke back a smile for that one. She probably wouldn't pull through with it anyway.

"Sally, don't you think that's alittle harsh?"

"No friends over!" the Wife continued, ignoring her husband. JoJo shrugged alittle; the only friend he had was Phoebe and he'd see her at the observatory.

"And no going to that observatory!"

JoJo stood up. "_What!?"_ he screamed.

"You heard me!" the mother yelled, in an angery motherly way. "You're on punishment until further notice!"

JoJo's mouth hung open adding an accessory to the total look of disgust on is face. And befor he could think of something to say, he turned and stormed off, angrily wanting to reach his room.

* * *

JoJo sat up and yawned. Morning had taken forever to get there. That was probably due to the completly restless, dreamless sleep he'd had.

With a sigh, JoJo threw his feet off his bed and stood up. He really needed a bathroom break.

Strolling out of his door, he ran into one of his many sisters. This sister was Helena. Only a year younger than him, she thought she was completly grown up and knew everything.

JoJo sighed. "Not this..." he wispered to himself.

She glared down at him. He glared back. "JoJo," she greeted, sternly.

"Helena," he greeted back.

She looked down the hall, at the only bathroom the house had. JoJo looked too. No one was at the door, and it stood, swung open and unoccupied.

Helena gave one last glace at JoJo befor sprinting down the hall toward the bathroom.

He stood, shocked for only a moment befor he jetted off after her. He caught up quickly, running at her side. His legs were shorter, but he was lighter and he easily made his way infront of her.

Befor either of the siblings could make their way to the bathroom, a small Who girl ran her way inside and slammed the door behind her.

JoJo plowed into the door, face first and fell to the ground. He held his face and let out a pained moan. Helena stepped over him and laughed, standing infront of the bathroom door.

Just great! He'd been forbidden to go to the observatory, and now he was going to have to wait to use the restroom for about an hour! Darn sisters...

The teenager waited anyways, hopping and holding, wiggling for his turn. One sister finally left and Helena finally entered.

He hopped, he spun, he jogged in place. "Hurry up..." he mumbled to himself.

_Get out, get out, get out!_ he screamed in his head.

When he finally felt like he was going to explode, the door swung open and Helena strolled out. He practically pushed her out of the way to be able to releive himself.

* * *

One, two, three, four.

"Hey JoJo! What's up? J-wizzle in the hizzle!"

Five, six.

JoJo, turned his head and stared at the timer, slowly moving to zero.

Seven, eight, nine, ten, eleven, twelve.

"I think your mom was alittle harsh on you, J-wizzle. So, you go ahead and go to the obsevatory if you want. I'll take the heat from yo bird later."

The timer was at zero by the time the Mayor had finished his sintance. As his chair rolled away, JoJo looked at his father and smiled brightly, despite the fact that he'd said 'yo bird'.

Just to play it safe, JoJo didn't go to the observatory until Friday night. He was absolutly sure his father didn't mean sneak out the house at twelve O'Clock AM, but that was his plan and he fallowed through with it.

He jumped into the basket and opened his umbrella, the wind slowly blowing him toward the giant rock tied to the rope. He dropped a smaller rock ontop of it and lifted himself higher, making his way to the slingshot. He pulled himself back and pulled the lever. The slingshot's plank hit the side of the mountain and then shot JoJo into the air. He jogged up the stairs and ran through the small door, into the observatory.

He was eager to see if Phoebe was there. He looked around the observatory, scanning it quickly. No sight of Phoebe anywhere.

_The roof!_ he thought, befor sprinting toward the rope latter and scrambling up. He poked his head out the door and looked around. Phoebe sat alone ontop, staring up at the sky. "Hey JoJo," she said, without even turning around.

"Hi Phebz!" he said, climbing onto the roof. He crawled next to her and sat down. "What's up?"

"Dude, where have you been?" Phoebe asked. "I've been coming up here for two days! And you haven't!"

"I was on punishment," JoJo said. "Well, I'm still kind of on punishment. But, my dad said I could come up here."

Phoebe laughed then and finally looked over at him. "You got in trouble for climbing a mountain?"

"No, I got in trouble for not _telling_ them I climbed a mountain," he replied. "My mom was all like, 'No dessert, no company, blah blah blah!"

She laughed again. "Oh. Well, that sucks."

"Yeah, but I'll definatly be here tomorrow," he said.

Phoebe shook her head. "Tomorrow..."

* * *

Tomorrow came way too quickly. Too quickly for Phoebe that is. It inched it's way into exsistace gruelingly slow for JoJo.

As he sat at home that day, jittery and constantly fidgeting, his sisters gave him stranger looks that they usually did. They obviously didn't understand what kind of pressure he was under. He hardly understood what kind of pressure he was under!

As the bitter cold Saturday morning slowly turned to afternoon, JoJo was writing his tenth song of the day. He'd picked up the task to help keep his hands and mind busy. Every now and again, a sister would pass by and hear him sing off a verse or tap out the beat on the kitchen table with a salt shaker or any other random object he could find that would make a noise.

"JoJo, what are you doing?" Heidi took it upon herself to ask as she passed through the kitchen.

He looked at her, tapped out a strange sounding, but enjoyable song with five jars full of spices, a wooden spoon, a salt and pepper shaker and a couple of glasses that younger Whos had neglected to put in the sink.

"Wow, that was pretty cool, JoJo!" she praised.

He grinned at her and looked back to the paper he had sitting infront of him.

Sixteenth notes, quarter notes, whole notes, half notes. He'd been able to jam just about every simple rhythm into his song and still make it sound decent.

Heidi yawned. "Well, goodnight JoJo," she said, and then headed up the steps.

"Goodnight...?" he wispered to himself. He stood up from the table and ran for the front window. It was completly dark outside!

He smiled. His idea had worked and now he was that much closer to figuring out who Phoebe really was.

JoJo practially skipped out the window as he snuck out the house up the the observatory. He almost burst into song as his contraption flung him up to the observatory. He could of danced through the door! But he didn't.

"Hi JoJo," he heard Phoebe say. He could see her sitting infront of the still nameless machine, staring at it.

"Hi Phebz!" he yelled, climbing up to the platform. He plopped down next to her. "You ready?"

She smerked, sadly. "Whenever you are," she said.

JoJo had obviously been ready when he'd woken up that morning. He jumped right up and pressed hard on a button that was next to the television inside the machine.

The screen blurred with a fuzzy picture. The person on the screen wasn't visible quite yet.

JoJo stared, eagerly. Phoebe only glanced up with a frown on her face.

Finally, the picture was clear. JoJo gasped. Phoebe sighed. "Dr. Mary Lou Larue!?" she yelled.

JoJo kept staring at the screen, until the picture of the doctor flickered off. "You know her?" he finally asked. He turned around to look at Phoebe, but she was already gone.

He stood there for a moment or two, looking around for her. After relizing she wasn't in the observatory, he headed out to the roof to check there.

By no coincidence at all Phoebe stood up on the roof, staring up at the stars again.

"JoJo, one day you're gonna have to take me to meet that giant elephant," she wispered.

She sniffled. And befor JoJo could say anything, she burst into tears.

He wanted to go and comfort her, but he wasn't sure how. So, he stood back and looked at his hands, not wanting to stare.

"I have _no clue_ who I am anymore..."

It's at times like this that you can't help but burst into tears with your friend... With your _best_ friend.


	9. Chapter 9

**Horton Hears A Who**

**JoJo's Friend**

**Disclaimer: **I do not own Horton Hears A Who.

Okay, only afew things. **last-blue mage**, I was just kidding around. Haha, sorry!** xcatxhatxlovex**, I don't know JoJo's age, sorry! I forgot who asked this, but Phoebe was only requesting that JoJo let her meet the 'giant elephant in the sky.' And finally, **Ginny.** I know how to spell. I'm sorry that I am only human and couldn't fix every little error in my darned story! And next time you want to tell someone to "GO TO SCHOOL AND LEARN HOW TO SPELL" try not typing nonsense like "what the dvnjkbw aQCVjw kiuqjkxnkjuaXNM?!1?1!" in your review, idiot. And why'd you read the whole story if my spelling sucked so bad?

This is going to be the last chapter, guys! But do not fret! You'll see more of JoJo and Phoebe's crazy adventures!

**Did you know?: **If Dr. Seuss were still alive, he'd be one hundred and four years old.

* * *

JoJo walked home alone that night. Phoebe said she was spending the night at the observatory. She'd also promised JoJo that she would go with him to talk to Dr. Larue the next day. By that point, it was really hard to understand what she was saying, though.

He whiped his eyes and snuck through his bedroom window. Now that he was almost finished satisfying his obsession, something about it seemed very wrong.

He climbed into his bed and lay his face on his pillow, letting tears fall from his eyes. Sunday would be a very eventful day, and in the worst way.

* * *

JoJo rolled out of bed and began to make his way out of his bed room. He rubbed his face, feeling the dry spots that had formed the night befor with the help of tears.

He reached the bathroom with no interruptions that day. He didn't really need the restroom, but that didn't stop him from staying in it for almost as long as one of his sisters.

After he finished brushing his teeth and washing his face, he stood in the bethroom for another ten minutes or so. Despite the loud hits on the door, and his younger sisters screaming, "JoJo, get out!" he stayed and stared at the sink.

When he finally decided to leave, he got ugly looks from his sisters. JoJo stared back at the, alittle sadly and even more annoyed.

He walked staight for one of the house's windows and climbed out, ignoring he fact that most of the girls that were waiting at the bathroom were staring at him. He had to go see Phoebe as soon as possible.

JoJo took his contraption to the observatory and walked slowly to the door. The chilly air made him regret not taking a jacket. He was already at the observatory though, so it was a tad late to be thinking about that.

JoJo noticed Phoebe on the island of the window after entering the observatory. He hair was down, stopping at the bottom of het chin instead of in it's puffs. _She looks so pretty with her hair down..._

She looked over at JoJo and smiled. "Hey, Jo!" she said, happily. "How's it going!?"

He smiled at her. "Well, same as it was going yesterday, I guess..."

She climbed down from the window and walked toward JoJo. "Still wanna see Dr.Larue?" she asked.

He knodded.

"Mkay!" she said. "I just need to go home really quick like."

* * *

JoJo fallowed Phoebe to her house quietly, letter her chat away at will. She opened the door and waved her hand inside. "After you," she said, grinning.

JoJo walked inside. The last time he'd been in her house was the first time he'd met her... It still looked the same to him. The living room with a bright orange with a possibly randomly picked green couch sitting in the middle of it. JoJo wanted to push it agenst the wall.

"I just have to do my hair... Brush my teeth... You know, girl stuff," Phoebe explained.

Oh no! It was his sisters in the restroom all over again!

Phoebe was fairly quick, though. She did exactally what she needed to do and wasted no time trying to do extra. On the way out the door, she grabbed a Who-nola bar (there weren't enough "Who" jokes...) and didn't waste time trying to cook a breakfast.

"JoJo, do you have any idea how to find Dr. Larue?" Phoebe asked.

"Yeah," he answered. "She graduated from Who University about a year ago. She was so good that they gave he a job there!"

"So, she's at Who U?"

"Well, I thought that's what I just explained to you."

"Shut up..."

On the way to the University, Phoebe continued to talk, but this time she was joined by JoJo.The walk was a long one, but they hardly noticed as they chattered away. They also hardly noticed once the school came into view. Neither of them would have known it was there, if it weren't for the sudden huge group of people in white smocks and robes they saw.

JoJo's excitement grew once he notieced they were at the university. Phoebe seemed uninterested but she didn't seem as if she were going to cry as she'd done the night befor.

They walked inside looking completly out of place. They were both short and dress casually. Every person that worked or went to the school were dress in a suit and tie or another work-like outfit, including the smocks.

JoJo had been there befor so he easily found Dr.Larue's room. He knocked on the door and befor someone answered saying he could come in, walked in on his own.

Inside the room was a labratory. Dr. Larue stood in the middle of it, behind a counter, fiddling with different chemicals.

"Hi Dr.Larue," JoJo said.

She looked over for only a moment. "Hello JoJo," she said, turning back to her work. "Who's your friend?"

"That's Phebz," he said. "We think you might know something about her exsistance."

Phoebe jumped one to counter that the doctor was working on and stuck her hand out. "Sup?" she said.

Dr.Larue looked at her strangely and went back to her work. "Hello Phebz," she said. "What makes you think I might know something about her exsistance, JoJo?"

"Well," Phoebe said befor Jojo could say anything. "JoJo built this big machine that only does one thing. And what that thing does is helps people figure out their past. So, he's trying to help me figure out my past, which has actually confused me. And your picture showed up on the screen thingy. And, I recognized you even though I've never seen you in my life. So, we want to figure out what relivance you have to me life. If this helps at all, my full name is Phoebe-Cyndi-Carrie-Marie Whozkavitch."

That sparked something. Dr.Larue dropped the test tube she had. It shattered on the floor and the substance melted through the tile. "Phoebe-Cyndi-Carrie-Marie Whozkavitch!?" she screamed, with a terrible lisp where ever a lisp was called for.

"Um, do you really have to make that sound when you talk?" Phoebe asked.

The doctor ignored the comment. "I know of her exsistance, JoJo! She's a clone!" she yelled.

"What?!" Phoebe screamed. "A clone?! Of who?!"

"Of me, naturally," the doctor said. "There were flaws in the finished product, though. But, I'd grown attached to you in particular and couldn't just throw you out."

"Throw me _out!?"_ she yelled. "Well, _that's_ the perfect thing to say to a girl that just learned she was a clone!"

JoJo looked at Larue. "But she doesn't look anything like you. And she's alitte insane..."

"Those were a couple of flaws," Larue explained. "She came out as sort of... a kook."

"What? I'm not a kook! JoJo's _dad_ is a kook!"

"How did that work? Cloning her..."

"Hm... that was almost fifteen years ago! I can hardly remember..." Despite that she'd just said that she could hardly remember, Dr. Larue began to rant on about how she made clones of herself to help her in the lab.

"...and then, in the test tube, a little baby will grow."

"So, if I was born like any other Who baby, I wouldn't only be two centimeters taller than JoJo?" Phoebe asked.

JoJo rolled his eyes. "That was uncalled for..."

"Well, you never would have been born like any other Who baby," Larue said. "You're a clone."

Phoebe swung her feet back and forth as she sat on the counter. "So, I'm not a person?"

"You _are _a person. You're just also a clone," JoJo explained.

"That's stupid," Phoebe said. "That's really stupid."

"Stupidity is often true," Larue said, going right back to her work.

"So, am I a Who?"

"Of course you're a Who! You're me!" Larue said.

"Wow, _that_ makes me feel better," Phoebe said, sarcastically and jumped off the counter. She walked toward the door.

"Where are you going?" JoJo asked.

"I have to prove to someone that I'm actually a Who," Phoebe said, and JoJo instantly knew she was going to his house.

* * *

By the time JoJo was finished questioning Dr. Larue and made it home, Phoebe was sitting in the dinning room, talking to the Mayor. He peeked in from the doorway, trying not to be noticed.

"So, you see Mr.Ned, I am a Who. I'm just a _cloned _Who," Phoebe was explaining to the Mayor.

The Mayor sat at the dinning room table with a look of total astonishment on his face. "And JoJo helped you figure all of this out?"

She grinned and looked at the doorway, at JoJo. "Yup," she said.

He grinned. "I knew my boy was bright!" he yelled.

The mayor glanced at Phoebe with an apologetic look. "I'm sorry for my behavior last week," he said. "I usually would never act like that. I'm ususally afraid to say _anything_ wrong! I could disapoint people, you know?"

_"He wants me to be the mayor. I don't wanna do that! Do you know how much responsibility that is! But, if I told him that, he'd be disapointed. If I said **anything** wrong he'd probably be disapointed. It's just safer not to say anything at all..."_

The Mayor was just as much afraid of disapointing people as JoJo was of disapointing him.

Phoebe laughed, looking back at JoJo again, beckoning him inside. "Yeah, I know."

JoJo walked in and stood next to Phoebe with a small smile on his face. "Hey dad," he said, quietly. "I think you remember Phoebe. She's my best friend!"

It's at times like these where two friends make another. It's at times like these where you realize that friendships have no bounds.

It's at times like these where you have to listen, believe, feel... to really understand.

And it's at times like these where the author can only write...

**The End**


End file.
